


Seven Years

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Good Husband Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of their children - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec planned to celebrate their seventh wedding anniversary, but he comes home to find Magnus stressed and closed off. Once Magnus shares his worries, Alec does not hesitate to reassure his husband of their love.





	Seven Years

“Hey Iz, are you and Simon free this weekend?” Alec asked as they sat across from each other in the weapons room. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we have anything going on. What’s up?” 

“Could you watch the boys? I want to do something with Magnus for our anniversary.” 

Izzy smiled and reached out to squeeze Alec’s hand. “Big brother, I will gladly babysit my favorite nephews so you can get your man in bed.” 

“Isabelle!” Alec exclaimed as he looked around to make sure no one heard her. His cheeks were pink as his sister laughed loudly at his reaction. “You know what, I’m asking Clary.”

“No, wait! I’m sorry,” Izzy rambled while still laughing. She gave Alec a sheepish smile and waved him back to the table. “Yes, I will watch your children so you can celebrate with your wonderful husband. How’s that?” 

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister’s antics. “Better, I guess.”

“Eight years together, married for seven and you still get embarrassed like the day you met him. It’s cute,” Izzy said with playful smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll drop the boys off at six,” Alec answered while trying to hide his grin. 

\---

“Mrs. Jones, let me grab your order, my dear,” Magnus said as he welcomed his elderly customer into his home. She had been coming to Magnus for skin care for many years. 

The woman was looking at the photos in the hallway as she always did when she came in to wait. “Your sons are growing so fast, sweetheart. The older one will be as tall as your husband in no time,” she commented, as she did every visit. 

“Rafael really is growing like a weed. I swear, the boy goes up a shoe size every week,” Magnus joked as he came back in the room with her bag of products. 

“Magnus, I know I say it every time, but your husband really is a sight for these old eyes,” she said making Magnus chuckle. “How long have you had this one locked down again?” 

Magnus smiled as he looked at the photo of him and Alec in Paris for their first wedding anniversary. “Actually, Mrs. Jones, this weekend will be seven years of marriage for us.” 

“Oh, well it’s a good thing you sound so committed. Most people have the seven year itch right about now. You two seem happy though, you probably won’t have that,” Mrs. Jones rambled as she continued to walk through the hall to the door. 

Magnus had to shake his head to knock himself out of the daze she just put him in. “I’m sorry, seven year itch? I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

“Really? After seven years together, they say the interest goes down and the love starts to die. I think you should be just fine, honey. Don’t worry, it’s just a silly saying.” She made her way towards the door and thanked Magnus again for everything. He just waved to her and closed the door, too caught up in his thoughts to do much more. 

\---

Alec made his way home, stopping at a flower stand to pick up a bouquet for Magnus. He had taken the boys from day care to the Institute until Izzy was ready for them. She had told Alec that she would keep the boys all weekend to give the couple some real time together that they hadn’t gotten much of lately. 

When he came through the door, he was surprised when he wasn’t met with his husband who usually greets him. Alec saw the study door cracked so he figured Magnus was working on something and lost track of time. He pushed the door open and saw his husband looking distantly out the window with a large book in his lap. 

“Hey handsome, still working?” Alec announced as he came closer. He was shocked to see Magnus jump slightly as if he didn’t feel Alec come through the wards minutes ago. “Mags? You okay?” 

Magnus looked up with a small smile and just nodded as he set the book back down on his desk. Alec saw that it was actually their wedding album Magnus had been flipping through. He grew concerned when Magnus still hadn’t said anything or gotten up from his chair. 

Alec moved closer and sat himself on the desk between Magnus’ legs. “These are for you,” Alec said as he handed Magnus the bouquet of forget-me-nots and jasmine. 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, feeling frustrated by his self-doubt from his customer’s early words accompanied by Alec’s ability to overwhelm him with emotions. He took the flowers and tilted his head up with eyes closed expecting a kiss from his husband. Magnus let out a startled breath when Alec’s hands cupped his face instead. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Talk to me,” Alec said softly, trying to convey that he was worried and not upset. 

Magnus shook his head and opened his eyes to offer Alec a small smile. “Just a rough day, darling. Clients who didn’t hold back with their words today.” 

Alec took the flowers to set them down on the desk and pulled Magnus into his strong embrace. “Do I need to pay anyone a visit? I can make it look like an accident,” Alec said into Magnus hair followed by a kiss. 

Magnus laughed into Alec’s shoulder and gripped tighter for a second. “No, that’s alright. I’ll be just fine.” 

Alec looked at him with an eyebrow raised, knowing that wasn’t the entire issue but let it go for the time being. “Okay, well then, how about dinner? Izzy has the boys until Sunday so the options are endless.” 

They ended up portaling to Italy for dinner and watched the sunset before coming back home. Magnus insisted that they could do something else or go to another place for dessert, but Alec had been growing farther on edge because he could tell something was off with Magnus. 

When they came through the portal, Alec went to the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge as he watched Magnus go straight for the wine cabinet. “Mags? Are you sure everything is okay?”

Magnus turned and knocked the wine glasses off the counter, both shattering on the kitchen floor. He huffed in frustration and snapped his fingers causing a cloud of blue smoke to repair the two glasses. “Would you believe me if I said everything is fine?” 

“Absolutely not,” Alec answered with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” he asked, watching Magnus flinch slightly while continuing to pour the wine. “Oh...angel...it’s me, isn’t it? Whatever I did, Magnus, I’m sorry.”

Magnus’ head snapped up at hearing his husband’s dejected apology. “No, Alexander, it’s not you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t...ugh…” Magnus said as he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing. 

Alec walked around the counter and held Magnus’ hand, unsure if his husband wanted more than that right now. “Please just talk to me. Whatever is going on, we can handle it. There is nothing that we can’t get through, as long as we do it together.”

Magnus nodded his head and leaned towards Alec, allowing himself to relax into his husband’s chest. “A client I had today, this older mundane woman who has been seeing me for years. She always asks about you and the kids and today she asked how long we’ve been together.”

“Okay, she didn’t make some bigoted remark or rude comment because that wouldn’t do this to you. Did she say something about the boys?” Alec asked, genuinely confused as to how this woman had worked his husband up so much. 

“She started talking about this mundane saying, the seven year itch. That married couples, that marriages start to die after seven years. That people start to fall out of love and lose interest in each other. I don’t know why it hit me so hard, but I couldn’t stop thinking about our anniversary tomorrow and that you would...we might…” 

Alec turned Magnus to face him and held a gentle but firm grip on Magnus’ shoulders. “First of all, that is a silly thing to say and it sets couples up for failure. People shouldn’t say that to other couples when they don’t know a single thing about their relationship. Secondly, she is rude to imply that about our marriage just based off of pictures. Saying or not, that will never apply to us. I told you the day I married you, this was forever. Seven years or seven hundred years, I can’t foresee a future where our love ever dies.” 

Magnus looked at Alec, eyes shining with tears at his words and the thought that he ever questioned their relationship. Before he could say anything in response, Alec started again. “Also, I’ve been saying this for years, but mundanes are dumb. Don’t listen to them.” 

Magnus couldn’t stop the genuine laugh that fell from his mouth as he leaned into Alec, pressing his forehead to Alec’s lips in search of a comforting kiss. “I love you,” Magnus sighed out, relief coursing through his body. 

“And I love you,” Alec said when he pulled his lips back from Magnus’ forehead. He wrapped his arms tightly around his husband which was returned. “Now, as I said earlier, my sister has the boys until Sunday. That is over 24 hours of childless time that we are not going to waste.” 

Magnus felt Alec’s arms slide down to his thighs as he was hoisted off the floor into Alec’s hold. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and started laughing again. “Alexander!” he cried out as he tightened his grip around Alec’s neck, unable to hold his giggles in. 

Alexander started walking and whispered, “Happy anniversary, baby,” into Magnus’ ear with a soft kiss. Magnus felt the last lingering sliver of worry and doubt disappear from his mind as his husband carried him to their bedroom, both laughing loudly with unmatched happiness.

Magnus returned the kiss as Alec placed him down on the bed and climbed up to lay over him. He held Alec’s hand in his and felt his husband’s lips trailing soft kisses around his face. Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s wedding ring and replied softly, “Happy anniversary, my love.”


End file.
